


A Little Too Salty

by Tortellini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Salty, Salty Akaashi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500, savage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Akaashi is salty. Maybe a little too salty.Oneshot/drabble





	A Little Too Salty

Bokuto and Akaashi were hanging out and having dinner together. Things were actually going pretty nicely. For now. But maybe one spoke to soon.

"...and as I was saying--" Akaashi tried, but the other interrupted him the first chance he got honestly. 

"Bro! Stop. Boring." He stuffed some food in his mouth. "Can you pass the salt by the way?"

"Can you pass your classes?" Akaashi deadpanned right on cue. The only clue was a small smirk gracing his lips right now. 

"Ouch. Too much salt."

Damn right. 


End file.
